Search Author(s)
by Rose1404
Summary: Hi. I am looking for one (or more) author (s) with whom to work collaboratively for one or more Klaine Mpreg stories that I am trying to write but that I have never succeeded. The summaries of the stories are inside. Please. You have free choice of texts, dialogues, etc. Your ideas are welcome. Summary slightly modified. Reviews or Private Message. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I am looking for one (or more) author (s) with whom to work collaboratively for one or more Klaine Mpreg stories that I am trying to write but that I have never succeeded. Here are the summaries of the stories Send me a message if you are interested. Please. You have free choice of dialogue texts, etc. Your ideas are welcome.

* * *

**The story has no title I'm still looking for unless you have ideas**

**Summary: **16-year-old Kurt, 20-year-old Blaine meets (Badboy)

Blaine seduces Kurt who gives in to his advances and begins to go out with him and even offers him his virginity when Blaine comfort him during his father's coma after a heart attack. Kurt will say after their first time that he loves him but falls asleep without making himself Coptic that Blaine did not answer him

2 months later, Kurt falls ill and his father, out of a coma and back home, takes him to the doctor where he discovers he is pregnant. Burt, Carole and Finn support Kurt in his decision to keep the baby.

Kurt goes to Blaine to talk about his pregnancy, but surprises him in bed with Sebastian with whom he has had an affair for a few weeks.

Kurt breaks with Blaine and decides not to tell him about her pregnancy and raise her baby alone.

A few months later: Kurt is pregnant (near term) or giving birth to a baby boy (Dalton Finn Noah).

Blaine comes back later and decides to find Kurt whom he is still in love with (even if he has never told him) and tries to win him back, but Kurt refuses to do anything for him and avoids him but Blaine fights until Kurt gives in and forgives him.

ETC...

**Info**

Blaine fell in love with Kurt but refuses to tell him.

After surprising Blaine with Sebastian, Kurt argues with Blaine

Santana, Brittany and Quinn are Kurt's best friends

Puck and Finn have never intimidated Kurt

Finn and Kurt are real half-brothers

Finn, Puck and the other boys of the Glee Club protect Kurt and he is not intimidated etc.

**Couple**

Kurt / Blaine

Puck / Quinn

Santana / Brittany

Finn / Rachel

Mercedes / Sam

Mike / Tina

Artie / Sugar

* * *

Private Message or Reviews Please. Thank you in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. I am looking for one (or more) author (s) with whom to work collaboratively for one or more Klaine Mpreg stories that I am trying to write but that I have never succeeded. Here are the summaries of the stories Send me a message if you are interested. Please. You have free choice of dialogue texts, etc. Your ideas are welcome.

* * *

**Another Mpreg story! Kurt**

**I like Blaine to be older than Kurt in stories**

**History with arranged marriages**

**Blaine and Kurt were playing together as children.**

**Blaine's father, Clark is the director of Dalton Academy and is very wealthy.**

**Blaine is 20 and coaches the Warblers (as in season 6 in Glee).**

**Kurt is 16 years old**

**Blaine's parents divorced.**

**Blaine's father remarried.**

**Kurt lives with his mother who is still alive (for now)**

**Kurt's mother has cancer and will die**

**Kurt's mother and Blaine's parents know each other**

**Kurt's mother left Burt with Kurt when he was 2 years old (Burt is NOT homophobic)**

**Kurt's father lives in Lima and Kurt and his mother lived in Columbus.**

**Kurt does not know where his father lives.**

**Burt and Carole are married and Finn became Burt's son**

**Carole and Burt had a daughter (Véréna)**

**Info: I had initially planned to kill Burt, but I can not.**

**Kurt and Blaine have been together for a short time but hid their relationship with their family**

**Burt will return to Kurt through the town selections where Kurt, who will be registered at the Dalton Academy after marrying Blaine, will join Warblers**

**Kurt will take Blaine's name: Anderson.**

**Kurt will fall pregnant with twins at age 17 and give birth at 18 (I love twins)**

**Summary: **Kurt is in class, when it comes to announce that her mother is in the hospital, Kurt's mother has advanced stage cancer.

Arriving at the hospital, Kurt sees Clark Anderson, Blaine's father, waiting for him and he takes him to his mother's room where Clark's doctor and wife, Myriam and his Son, are already, Blaine.

The doctor tells them that Elisabeth's illness has worsened and that she does not have much time left to live and that there is nothing more to do. Kurt collapses in Blaine's arms

Elisabeth asks Blaine to take Kurt on a tour to talk to his father and his mother-in-law alone, after the two young men are out, Elisabeth asks them not to let Kurt live with his father in Lima and his take care of him. She tells them of the regret of not seeing her son find the man of his life and get married and found a family (Kurt to the carrier gene that allows him to get pregnant). Clark and Myriam tell them that they want Blaine to also find the man of his life and not to multiply the conquests.

What Elisabeth, Clark and Myriam do not know is that Kurt and Blaine have been dating for a few weeks but in secret.

Myriam, Blaine's mother-in-law, secretly hopes to marry him to Sebastian Smythe, who comes from a good family and is in love with Blaine.

Myriam herself has a son, Hunter, the same age as Blaine

Blaine and Hunter get along very well

Clark and Elizabeth, who have known each other for years and saw their son grow up and play together when they were little, hoped that they would come closer and fall in love and Elizabeth had the idea to marry Kurt to Blaine so that his son was safe and happy and because it is his last will before his death.

Clark decided to seek the advice of Kurt and Blaine before making his decision and returned them, After a long discussion Blaine and Kurt accepted the arrangement and decided to follow the last will of Elizabeth.

Myriam, internally, was against, wanting her son-in-law to marry someone from a good family and not a kid who was soon orphaned, but she said nothing and forced herself to smile.

The wedding will proceed as planned.

Elizabeth will die soon after her illness at Westerville Hospital where she will be transferred after the marriage of Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine will support Kurt in his mourning, which will bring them even closer and make them fall in love one with the other.

Kurt, enrolled at Dalton Academy since the wedding, will begin his final year a few weeks later, join the Warblers (who will know about the Kurt-Blaine wedding) and befriend Nick, Jeff, Wes and David.

Chandler, a Warbler, will set his sights on Kurt and will try to seduce him in front of Blaine, which will make him jealous.

Myriam, on the other hand, will force Sebastian to seduce Blaine to make him fall in love with him and get Kurt divorced.

In December (shortly before Christmas), the communal selections will take place, Kurt began to get sick. Blaine was trying to convince him to stay at home, but Kurt insisted on coming because he had a solo and he did not want to let others down.

What Blaine did not know was that Kurt had already gone to see the doctor the day before and that he told him he was pregnant with two months of twins. Kurt waited for their victories at the communal selections before announcing the news to her husband.

The Warblers will face the New Directions.

When it was the turn of Warblers to go on stage, Kurt still did not feel better but did his solo with wonder.

Burt, Carole and Finn, Kurt recognized. They had been looking for him since the death of his ex-wife.

The Warblers win the ties with the New Directions). After the contest, Finn (with the New Directions behind him) will approach Kurt and introduce himself to him and talk until the arrival of Burt and Carole.

Kurt, seeing his father, fainted because of the shock (also because he was still weak) and was transported to the hospital.

Blaine, Burt, Carole, Finn, Warblers and New Directions are waiting for news from Kurt. When the doctor asked for Kurt Anderson's family, Blaine announced that he was her husband. The doctor, believing that Kurt had announced his pregnancy to Blaine, told him that her husband and their babies were fine.

The Hummels were shocked, Kurt was married and pregnant with twins.

Blaine and Clark prevented the Hummel-Hudson from approaching Kurt and they argued until Kurt claimed her husband by her side.

Etc ... Otherwise I have not finished ;-p

* * *

Private Message or Reviews. Thank you


End file.
